Sooner or Later
by ariabby
Summary: When Quinn came to Iron Ridge Academy she was just the dorky girl who was related to the quaterback but things have to change and the way to do that is to step out of her brothers shadow. Even if that means people will get hurt in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

**&& thx to 1 of my besties ambi for helping me edit the story**

************************************************************************

Quinn's POV

Walking up to the school my knees started to shake. Why on gods green earth would my parent make me go to such a big school. I mean seriously this school is really big. How the hell am I suppose to find my way around this bitch. Oh I know maybe Chase could help me. Now all I have to do is find him. As I look around the cafeteria I find Chase right away. Surrounded by a group of guys all laughing at something he just said. I don't know if I should interrupt him but he's the only person I know here.

"Hey bro how's it going"

"Uh……..Hi…....Quinn" He gave me a serious look like I should get lost but I chose to ignore it

"So…….I wanted to ask you if you could help me with some of my classes. The last thing I need is to get lost on the first day."

That's when he walked up. The guy that Chase called his best friend ugh….what's that kids name again uh……..oh right Logan. And he's with that other guy Chase told me about Michael. That Logan guy looks at me like I have some rare disease.

"Yo dudes did you see Ashley? She has on a skirt so short that I was starting to think unpleasant thoughts" Michael looked at him like he was dumb

"Dude your always thinking unpleasant thoughts" That's when Logan looked at me again

"Yo dude who's the nerd" I looked at Chase to see if he was going to acknowledge me. He looked like he just wanted me to go away

"Uh that's my sister"

"Dude your sister is a complete nerd. How did that happen" Logan started to laugh as he said this. I looked over and gave him my best death glare

"If you hadn't noticed I am standing right here" They all look at me like I was speaking a different language.

"Whatever I'll just go, see you later Chase" I pushed Logan out of my way as I walked by and didn't looked back

Chase's POV

As my sister walked away I felt really bad. Ugh if mom hears about this she going to kill me. I gotta remember to talk to Quinn before we get home. I looked at Logan and he was still laughing. That's when I got mad.

"What's your problem man that's still my sister you know?"

"What…all I said was she looked dorky. I mean seriously the glasses, the clothes, and don't forget about the hair. No guy would ever date her looking like that!"

"Wow look at Logan trying to act like he's so hard. Need I remind you Logan that you had to go to homecoming with your cousin freshmen year. Now does my sister sound dorky compared to that?" He looked at me like he was waiting for me to burst into flames.

"What's the matter Logan you can dish it out but cant take?" now he really looked like he wanted to die.

"Man whatever"

"That's what I thought. Michael you coming" I walk away laughing along with Michael. Now all I need to do is find my sister before class.

**********************************************************************

**Kinda short I know but the nxt 1 will be longer. Now go do what you know you should. What's that you ask…………well comment of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

************************************************************************

Chase's POV

As Michael and I walked into the hall we were still laughing. Sometimes I wondered how I was even friends with someone like Logan but I guess he has been my friend for awhile so I've learned to ignore it. I know that he could be a jerk sometimes but I still feel like I should've done more to stand up for Quinn. Just as soon as I was gonna start yelling out her name I saw her down the hall. She was holding her schedule and looking very irritated. I really hope she's not to mad at me.

"Mike I'll catch up with you later. Hey Quinn wait up." As soon as she turned around her face was full of regret. She began to walk away. Oh great she is still mad at me. What am I going to do now? I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Quinn im sorry ok. I just didn't expect to see you. I thought you would be off somewhere trying to make friends or look for the science lab." She turned around still showing her anger

"Chase if you haven't noticed im your sister. If you really didn't want me to talk to you all you had to do was say so. Are you ashamed of me or something? What have I ever done for you to treat me this way?" she looked like she was going to cry. I didn't mean for this to happen. The last thing I wanted was to hurt my baby sister

"Quinn I really am sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"See you don't even have a good reason for acting like this. How about I just do you a favor and not bother you at all. Then you won't have to worry about telling people that your sister is a science geek." This is the second time I've seen her turn her back on me today. Damnit I have to do something to fix this.

Logan's POV

What the fuck is Chase's problem. So I made fun of his dorky sister so what. I didn't tell her to act or dress like a dork. It's not my fault his sister looks like she just stepped out of a science convention. He completely blew up over nothing. Ugh whatever he'll get over it. Chase is the homie it's not like he's gonna stop talking to me because of his sister. Right?

Quinn's POV

I know chase really was sorry but I can't forgive him that easily. He should of know I was still gonna be mad. He didn't even attempt to stand up for me. What else am I suppose to do? Besides I can't worry about that right now I have to find my class before {ding ding diiiinnnnggg} im late. Great late on my first day that's not something my teachers will like.

"Great! Just great!"

"Hey you lost?" I turned around to see a blond girl. She was really pretty. I wonder why she's talking to me.

"Yea? Why?"

"Because im lost to. This place is way too big to figure out in just five minutes. Im Zoey"

"Ugh……….Hey………Im Quinn." She seemed nice but she also seemed like the preppy type. Not someone I would usually hang with.

"So you wanna go look for this class before a monitor comes and gives us a detention?"

"Ugh…….Yea…….Sure."

"So do you like you schedule so far?'

"Yea its fine. I wish I had more time for another science course.'

"Wait another science course how many do you have?"

"Three"

'Whoa! You really love science don't you?"

"Yea it's kind of my thing"

"Oh that's cool" I was shocked. Most people said oh that's cool but Zoey actually sounded like she meant it. She said it like it actually was cool. She wasn't judging me and I could tell that I would like that about her. Just when I was getting ready to reply we walked up on our class. And who was standing outside. None other than Logan Reese.

********************************************************************

Ok sorry it took some time to update school just start so I don't have as much time. Now go comment people.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

**And I have no problems with gays I just had to find something really evil for Logan to say.**

************************************************************************

Quinn's POV

He can't be in my class. He's a junior for Christ sake he just can't be. Is he really that stupid?

"You're late."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Does it really matter just go take your seat."

"Whatever im not going in any class that you're in. Id rather be a psycho lesbian then be near you."

"Really and I thought that you already were lez. But hey looking like that your not to far off." He said this with complete laughter in his voice. At that moment I knew that I wanted Logan Reese to die. And die a very painful death at that.

"Im sure you did. Your probably one of those guys who think that a girl must be lez just cause she doesn't like you."

"And your probably one of those girls who lays in bed fantasying about guys like me while your fingering yourself." A huge smile appeared on his face. He knew he had got to me. He just stood there staring as if he knows me. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Fuck you Logan" I had to walk away after that because if not I would be spending the rest of my days in a jail cell.

Logan's POV

Man why do I feel this way. Any other time I talk to someone that way I don't think twice about it but some things not right. I actually feel sorry for what I said. Uh what the fuck is wrong with me. I am not gonna let Quinn get to me. She's just some stupid nerd. I mean she's not even cute. Except when she's mad. I love how cute her face looks when she's frowning. No stop Logan you cant like Quinn. Its not gonna happen. There's no way you would go for a girl like her.

Quinn's POV

When I woke up the next day I was still pissed off. I don't even want to see his face I really don't feel like going to school today. Maybe I can come up with some formula that will make me sick for an hour. That's all the time I need until my mom and dad leave for work.

Zoey's POV

As I walked in the school I heard my name being called. When I turned around it was Quinn's brother. His hair was bushy as always. All I wanted to do was go run my fingers through his hair. He was so cute how he was always tripping over something.

"Hey Zoey" there was a big smile on his face and I could help but smile back.

"Hey Chase. What's up?"

"Umm well actually I Quinn wanted me to tell you that she wasn't coming to school today so she was wondering if you could get her work."

"Uh yea sure ill get it for her"

"Ok thanks. By the way I like your hair to day. You should wear it curled more often" his eye lingered on my hair and his hand began to rise. Just as soon as he was about to touch it a random red head walked up.

"Hey Chase babe how's it going"

"Uh hey Ember."

"Sweetie aren't you suppose to help me study right now" CHASE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. But he cant i've never seen him with anyone. He can't have a girlfriend.

"Uh I'll talk to you later Chase."

"Wait Zoe. I"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll just talk to you later" I walked away and felt like someone just stepped on my heart and I could breathe. All I could do was cry.

Chase's POV

"Man I really messed up."

"Uh ok Michael can you please tell Chase to stop acting like a girl." Michael looked at me and laughed. He and I both knew that Logan was falling for someone we just didn't know who yet.

"I am not acting like a girl. Zoey is pretty, smart and I really like her. What's so wrong with that?'

"Well for one she's a freshman. That's jail bait dude" Michael finally decided to speak up

"Dude we're juniors that's not jail bait."

"Thank you Michael. See logan its just you who loves to be a heartless dick"

"I am not being a heart less dick I'm simply stating a fact"

"What's the fact……that you're a dick we already knew that"

"Dude just drive your car" Once again I had proved Logan wrong. Man I love doing that.

****************************************************************************

**Ok so there's the end of that chapter. I thought I should add a little Zoey and Chase in there. It took me awhile but with school, cheer and work I don't have that much free time. I will upload when I can so go review please. :-)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

****************************************************************************

Quinn's POV

It turns out that my little formula mad me a lot sicker than I thought, so when Chase came in making a lot of noise I really felt like I was about to die. I ran down the stairs ready to yell at him and whoever he was with but I didn't expect to see Logan. Wasn't Chase mad at him? Why the hell was he here? Uh I really have no time to care why he's here I just want then all to shut the fuck up.

"Chase for the love of good could you please shut up. I really don………..I really don't fe……fe" I made a running dash up the stairs. I needed to get to the bathroom and I needed to get there NOW!

"Quinn? Quinn are you ok?" Chase's voice got louder as he got closer. By that point I was already in front of the toilet. Man I really should of thought this through I feel horrible now.

Logan's POV

Quinn pasted out right after we got to the bathroom. I carried Quinn to her room while Chase called his mom. I was surprised to see that it actually was girly. I didn't even see anything that gave away that she was into science. I laid her on her bed and noticed she wasn't moving. I don't know why but I started to panic.

"Michael go find out why Chase is taking so long. Quinn? Quinn are you ok" her eyes began to flutter but she still didn't open them.

"Quinn please wake up. Your gonna give your bro a heart attack. Quinn please! Your gonna give me a heart attack." That's when her eyes opened. She look shocked to see me. She jumped up so quick that the air around us moved.

"Wha….what are you doing?" now a confused look was on her face

"I was…….just making sure your ok"

"But you don't even like me why would you do that?"

"Because you're my best friend sister. He'd probably kill me if I didn't make sure you were ok" she looked at me as though I was lying. I wasn't completely lying Chase probably would have killed me if I didn't make sure she was ok. And I probably would kill myself if I didn't make sure.

"Ok? I guess I can except that?" I could stop staring at her. Even though her hair was a mess she still looked really pretty to me. Wait didn't my older sister say something about that. That when I found the one it would matter how her hair was or what she was wear she would still look beautiful to me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"What you don't have any smartass comments to make about my hair or my room."

"No actually I was just thinking how pretty you look."

"Ok what do you want because I don't have any money?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You….Logan Reese just gave me a complement so you must want something"

"Well I don't. I really do think you're pretty"

"Well thanks…….I guess" That's when Chase came in the room.

"You're up? Are you ok? I called mom she's on her way home right now."

"Chase just chill out ok im fine it was just an experiment gone wrong."

"Wait you made yourself sick. On purpose?"

"No not on purpose. It was an experiment."

"Ok then no more experiments. I mean it Quinn. No more"

"Ok I won't" Watching Chase talk to her that way made me wish I could be that way with her. I think that I really was falling for her. Man what am I gonna do.

****************************************************************************

**Yes short I know right. But still it's an update be happy. And you know what will make me happy some reviews peeps. So go now I dare you lol. :-))**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

****************************************************************************

Chase's POV

"Uh Quinn……..What are you doing" she was sitting in the middle of her room just staring at her reflection. She looked as if she had never paid attention to herself before.

"Chase can I ask you something"

"Uh yea sure"

"Do you think im pretty?" This was really random. Why was she asking me this?

"What's up Quinn?" I was worried now. Quinn wasn't the type of person to worry about her looks.

"Nothing I just want to know if you think im pretty?"

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong"

"Chase just answer the question."

"Yes you are pretty. And anyone who told you different is clearly blind and retarded."

"Tha…..Thanks Chase"

"No problem" I guess I'll never know what that was really about.

Quinn's POV

"Zoe…… I really don't get it."

"What is there to get Quinn he gave you a complement don't over think it."

"Buy I can't stop thinking about him. Why would he complement me?"

"Ok Quinn do not start to fall for Logan. I repeat don't fall for Logan. It's not worth it."

"Ok for one I am not falling for Logan and two how do we know it's not worth it?"

"See your falling for Logan."

"I am not falling for him I'm just stating a simple fact."

"Yea ok whatever your falling for Logan" I am not falling for Logan I don't know why Zoey won't believe me. I just wanna know why he gave me a complement. It was really sweet of him. Is it wrong for me to think that way? That doesn't mean im falling for him. Does it?

Logan's POV

Uh what the fuck. Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's not even my type. She's dorky and she's pretty, smart and…….No. No I will not think of Quinn that way. She's Chase's sister and again not my type. So now I will go to sleep. If I can stop thinking about her long enough.

****************************************************************************

**Ok so now were getting to the romance. OH yea now go comment**


	6. Chapter 6

.** I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

************************************************************************

Quinn's POV

Man today is gonna feel weird. I've been dreading going to class since yesterday. What is it gonna be like for me to see Logan now. Maybe he won't be there; maybe he'll be out sick or ditching. Oh that would be great. Ok im just gonna hope that he isn't here. Maybe if I wish for it long enough it will come true.

"Uh Quinn are you ok?" it sure as hell seems like im getting asked that a lot lately. I think I need to stop zoning out so much.

"Uh yea fine let's go to class. Don't wanna be late."

"Ok and then you can see Loooo-gann" I rolled my eyes. Now I was never gonna live this down. But friends are suppose to tease you about things like this. We walked into class and surprisingly we didn't see Logan. Man my wish came true. I thought I'd be happy if I didn't get to see him but now all I wanna do is see him. We sat down in our seats and Ms. Mosquwhitz walked in. Courtney Queen's hand shot into the air immediately. Ms Mosquwhitz choose her and I wasn't the least bit surprised at what came out of her mouth. And im pretty sure no one else was either.

"Where's Logan?"

"He's not here" Ms. M answered

"Yea I see that but where is he?"

"I don't know where he is . all I know is that he is not in my class at the moment."

"Well shouldn't you be a little bit worried. He could be hurt. He could be some where in a ditch by now" she was getting histerical. A giggle exscaped my lips at that point but I could help it. She was worrying so much about a guy who didn't even remember her name.

"Ok Courtney sweetie would you like to go see a conselour?"

"No im fine"

"Ok so we can continue then?"

"Yea sure" we all could tell she was mad now that no was looking for her precious Logan.

"Ok then class we're gonna start on" that's when the door opened. Courtney started to smile and I started to panic. So he was here. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. But the guy that walked in wasn't Logan. This guy had brownish-blond hair that swooped over his eyes. From the other side of the room I could tell they were green immediately. If there is one thing I love more than science its green eyes.

"Hi can I help you with something?"

"Uh yea im Josh. I just started today."

"Ok Josh you can sit by Quinn for now. Quinn can you hold up your hand so Josh can find his seat please." I raised my hand and saw his face light up. A smile appeared on my lips. I think this class just got a bit more interesting. And it has nothing to do with Logan either.

****************************************************************************

**Yes another short chapter I know it sucks. Oh well go comment peeps**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey's POV

{One month later}

Man I really miss Quinn. Every time I look up she's with that Josh guy. I'm not gonna lie he is cute but it's something not right about him. I can't explain it and I don't wanna seem like a hateful bitch but I gotta get rid of him. I don't know what I'm gonna do but he has to go. AND SOON!

Logan's POV

What the fuck. Once again I'm sitting here thinking about Quinn and can't figure out why. It irks me that every time I see her she with that skater boy kid. What the fuck does she see in him? I'm mean come on I'm right here. What's wrong with me? I know one things for sure. I don't like him. And I don't wanna seem like a jealous boyfriend because I'm not her boyfriend (yet) but I will do whatever it takes to get rid of him. There's no way in hell he's getting my girl. THAT'S A PROMISE!

Quinn's POV

I love spending time with Josh. We have so much in common. I love that he's my boyfriend now. Can you believe it he's actually my boyfriend. I can't believe I ever thought about any other guy but him. I really think I'm falling for him. And I'm not scared to admit it either. Which is weird for me because with Logan I never wanted to let people know how I feel…I mean um felt? How I felt. Because I clearly don't feel that way anymore. Right?

"Hey Quinn what's up"

"Nothing just waiting for Zoey were suppose to chill today"

"Oh that's cool so are we getting together later?"

"I didn't know we planned to but I'll have to see how long I'm with Zoey"

"Oh ok" he had a look on his face like he was disappointed. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I couldn't take him being mad at me.

"You're not mad right"

"No of course not. I just don't see why you have to spend so much time with Zoey"

"Well….she's my friend and besides I haven't just hung out with her in a while"

"Oh I guess your right huh." I knew for sure now that he was mad his face looked calm but you could see it in his eyes that he was angry deep down.

"Have fun Quinn I hope you enjoy your little girl time" his voice was so bitter that I thought he slapped me. It felt like he was taking my heart and twisting it around. Why was he acting like this? He wasn't like this at first I just don't understand what changed.

{A couple of hours later}

"Man Quinn I've really missed this. It seems like I haven't seen you in years." Zoey said

"I know right it's one of the downs of having a boyfriend" at that moment I looked at Quinn like she was speaking another language.

"I'm sorry did you just say BOYFRIEND? As in your actually dating this guy. Are you serious?"

"Yea I am dating him why"

"And you didn't think that maybe you should tell me. I mean I am supposed to be your best friend right."

"You are my best friend."

"Clearly not"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're supposed to be my friend. I have never kept a secret from you. Why do you think I wanted to spend some time with you? It wasn't so we could talk about how your ditching me for your stupid boyfriend."

"Ok your clearly over reacting no one is ditching you"

"Whatever Quinn call me when you can actually make time to tell me your secrets" as I walked out I knew that I may have been over reacting but I didn't care. She betrayed me. How can she have a boyfriend and not tell me? And how could she even date that nub and act like it was nothing. It was definitely something and I knew one thing for sure. I would get rid of that boy. And I knew just how to do it.

Quinn's POV

As I walked up to Josh's house I was still confused. Why the hell did she have to get so mad? This had nothing to do with her and yet she acted like I was hurting her in some way. Why does she care who I date. I don't even think she likes josh. So why would I tell her that I was with him. To sit there and have to listen to her complain about him or bag on him. I wasn't about to do it. I could do it this was the man that I loved. I didn't want anyone but him. And if that meant losing Zoey as a friend well I guess that's the way it has to be then.

I didn't realize that all this time I was just stand on Josh's porch just staring at the sunset. When I felt his arms circle me I knew that I was ok. I knew that he wasn't going to judge me. He was just gonna be there to love me for me. At that point my tears started to fall and at first I didn't know why. He realized that I was crying and turned my body towards his.

"You know you really don't need friends like her Quinny {yea I know dorky but I couldn't think of anything else}. She's just jealous of what we have". It was like he looked into my eyes and knew what happened before I even told him.

"And that's why you got me" and I knew that from now on I did have him. Forever.

**Ok so I decide since I do have some fans out there I was gonna update anyway lol. Now you guys who are reading are really gonna have to review so I know if I'm going in the right direction or not. If you think my story sucks just tell me and I will try to make it better. If you think it one of the best things you've ever read tell me. THA POINT IS PEOPLE REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW DAMNIT! :-)**

**p.s. thx to cAndIcE101, brebri102 && dancer4lifeand4ever for the support! ;-)**

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

****************************************************************************

Chase's POV

_Ring ring rinnnggg_

Oh my god I can't do it. I just can't

_Ring ring rinnnggg_

That's it im going to hang up I can't take it I just can't

"Hello" Her voice sounds like she just got done laughing. Man I love her laugh. But what if she was laughing at me?

"Hell-oooo?"

"Uhhhh……..Hi?"

"Hi? Who is this?"

"Uh………it's me." Damnit! Why did I say it was me? It's not like she knows who me is. Uh what is wrong with me?

"Ok? Who is me?"

"Cha…Chase it me Chase. You know Quinn's brother."

"Oh hi chase how are"

"Im fine im good. Uh how are you?" man I sound like such a jackass right now im sure she's sitting there think why am I even talking to this guy.

"Im great thanks for asking. So what's up?"

"What's up? Oh nothing is up. Except for the sky of course. Well that and the sun and stars and clouds and…….im gonna stop babbling now." Man I really am a jackass

"Hahahahahahahahaha oh its ok. You sound so cute when you're all flustered and confused hahaha"

"Wait Zoey did you just call me cute?"

"Yea I did you have a problem with that?" you could hear the laugh in her voice. Man I could listen to her laugh all day.

"No not at all. Actually I like it a lot" I couldn't help but say it.

"Well then im glad I made you happy"

"Well that's actually what I want to talk to you about." I paused for awhile after, considering if I should still ask her out

"Well are you gonna tell me Chase"

"Willyougoonadatewithme" I didn't realize till after that all my words were bunched together.

"Wait what?"

"Will you go with me to see a movie?"

OMG I sounded like such a dork there. She's gonna say no I can feel it coming.

"Yea sure I will" what did she just say yes. I could have swore I heard a yes

"Did you just say yes?"

"Well didn't you want me to?"

"Ugh yea but I didn't……..never mind"

"What were you about to say?"

"It's just that I didn't expect you to say yes that's all"

"Then you should be happy that I did"

"OH I am "

"Good"

"Good'

"So tomorrow?"

"Yup. Tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I layed back on my bed and couldn't help but think about how I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow.

Zoey's POV

I layed back on my bed and couldn't help but think about how I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow. I was actually going on a date with Chase. I've gotta call Quinn. I typed in her cell number not wanting to take the chance of Chase picking up the phone.

"Hello"

"Quinn guess what"

"What's up?"

"I've got a date with Chase tomorrow"

"Oh that's cool"

"If it cool then why did you say it like that"

"Say it like you didn't approve"

"What? I didn't say it like that"

"Ok I guess. Anyway what are you doing?"

"Nothing sitting here waiting for Josh to text me back"

"Oh that's cool"

"So what are you and my brother gonna do"

"I don't know yet"

"It will probably be something dorky"

"I like his dorky-ness thank you very much" I said this in a joking tone but I could tell by the way Quinn was talking that she wasn't interested.

"Whatever that's you. Have fun on your date with my brother"

"Wait so you do have a problem with me dating your brother don't you"

"Not really look I gotta go. Josh could be trying to call me right now and he wont be able to get through so bye" the line went died. I couldn't believe that bitch just really hang up on me. And for that thing. She was changing so much and I didn't like it at all.

{Next day}

Chase's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Zoey when I heard screaming from down stairs. I figured that someone had just got something that I really didn't care about so I decide not to go downstairs. When I heard the next scream I my whole body jerked. I almost cut myself shaving. I left the razor on the counter and ran down stairs. When I got to the bottom I was greeted by complete destruction.

"What is going on?"

"Your sisters having her baby"

"What" Quinn ran out of the kitchen carrying a baby blanket?

"Lola is having her baby hurry up"

"But I have a date with Zoey"

My mom started shoving me out of the door.

"Then call her later"

Man how am I gonna explain this to Zoey. Im sure she will understand but still this was our first date. Man how will I make it up to her.

Zoey's POV

"I understand Chase."

"Are you sure"

"Yea its fine. I wouldn't expect you to be here on a date with me when Lola is giving birth"

"Are you sure. I don't think she will miss me to much"

"No Chase stay there"

"Ok and your not mad at me"

"Of course not"

"Ok just making sure. Ill talk to you later"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

I have to admit deep down I was disappointed. I was really looking forward to this date but I can't ask him to leave his sister at a time like this. Besides it's not like we won't have plenty of other chances to go on dates. Or at least I hope we will.

****************************************************************************

**Ok so some Chase and Zoey action once. This chapter was kinda a filler but I know your still happy with it. So to show your happiness for me go comment. ;-))**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

************************************************************************

Zoey's POV

(3 months)

Damnit I can't be late again. If im late I'll get an hour long deans detention. Ugh what the fuck man. My dad is gonna kill me.

"Ugh sorry. Im so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh no it's ok I wasn't paying attention. That's what I get for texting in the halls.

When I looked up I couldn't believe she was actually standing in front of me. And she wasn't with that thing for once. Now that was an even bigger shocker. You would think that by the way that they were always together that they were attached at the hip.

"Hey Quinn. I haven't talked to you in awhile how it is going."

"Wasn't it your choice not to be my friend anymore? Now all of a sudden you're talking to me. DAMN I feel special now."

Whoa ok this was definitely not the same girl I use to be friends with. And personally I was really tired of it!

"What the hell is your problem? Im sitting here acting like I care and your gonna be a bitch to me. Wow that's so nice of you."

"If you cared so much then why did you decide to drop our friendship so quick? Huh explain that to me Zoey."

"No I didn't drop anything I tried to help you with your stupid little boyfriend. I see the person he really is Quinn and yet you don't trust me. What's with that? Have I ever led you wrong?"

"You didn't have to you should understand that im with him because I want to be."

"You know what im so tired of you. I sit here with your best interest at heart and you think im out to get you. But you know what forget it I don't care anymore. If he fucks you over than you can cry by yourself. But I will be damn sure to tell your ass I told you so."

I got a detention for being so late but I didn't care.

Quinn's POV

What happened to me and Zoey? We use to be best friends now look at us. I hate to even talk to her now. A small part of me knows she's right about the way josh acts but I don't care. I love him and he loves me and our relationship has nothing to do with anyone else.

Logan POV

YES YES YES!!!!!! I am officially the smartess person around. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this before. Christmas break is going to be great.

"Chase. Dude Chase wait up"

"Hey Logan what's up"

"I AM A GENIUS THAT'S WHATS UP"

"Who the hell told you a lie like that?"

"Ha ha you're so funny but you won't be when I tell you my master plan."

"Ok then Logan Im listening. What is your master plan?"

"We're going to the ski lodge and you can bring who ever you want."

"Well that is a good idea except for the fact that how the hell is anyone suppose to pay for that."

"Duh. Chase you act like I don't know that everyone isn't as rich as me. Im renting the whole lodge. Well technically my dad rented it out for a film festival but he doesn't need it anymore so we can use it.'

"Wow man I guess you did have a small moment of smartness there. Bravo Man."

"Seriously dude this is genius we can get everyone to come then we will really have some fun. Even that Zoey chick you like."

"Oh yea your right huh. But wait. Not everyone's parents are going to just let them go for the whole three weeks. How the hell are we gonna pull that off."

"Don't worry there's more to my plan that you haven't heard yet."

"Yea and whats that"

"You know how you said your sister has that awesome printer."

"Yea what about it"

"Well we can use it to make permission slips then everyone will be straight."

"Fine man BUT YOUR ASKING Quinn."

"Don't worry I will"

There was no doubt that Quinn couldn't say no to me.

***************************************************************************

**So I know it's taken me awhile to update but I had to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. So if you like how it's going so far then you need to comment. And if you don't I don't care comment anyway. It's the right thing to do you know. COME ON GO COMMENT NOW ;-))**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

****************************************************************************

Logan's POV

"No Logan" What?

"What? How can you say no to this face?"

"Just that easily NO"

"But I……."

"No Logan. Why should I let you make this permission slip if your not even gonna let me come"

"I……..wait what? Now your just jumping to conclusions. Who told you that you couldn't come"

"Logan I know you. This whole trip is just so you can hook up with a whole bunch of girls and you wont have to travel to far."

"Wow ok you don't know anything. This trip is for everyone. Finals are coming up and people are gonna need a break or at least I know I will. And if I just so happen to hook up with a couple of girls while im there then that's just me enjoying myself. You have to admit it really is the perfect way to enjoy the experience."

"You are such a pig" she said with a look of discuss on her face

"So can I use it?"

"Fine only if me and Josh can come"

"I already told you everyone can come"

"Fine"

"See I told you that you couldn't say no to this face"

"Whatever"

"So today after school"

"Sure whatever"

"Good. See you at 6 sweets. Cant wait to see your room"

As I walked away I saw Quinn's eyes grow big

Quinn's POV

OMG my room. I forgot that he has to be in my room. Ive never had a guy in my room before other than Chase of course. What the fuck am I going to do. Zoey right. I can talk to Zoey. But wait shes not talking to me Damnit but I need her. Ugh what am I going to do. Wait why am I freaking out its just Logan, Hes seen plenty of rooms. Mine probably wont stay in his memory for more than a second. Besides I have a perfectly hot boyfriend its not like if I stand in a room with Logan im gonna want to throw him into bed or something. So theres nothing to worry about. Man I hope I still feel this way when hes actually in my room.

{The next day}

Chase's POV

I need to talk to Zoey right now. I still fell bad about ditching her. But where is she. I know shes here somewhere. Or atleast I hope she is. Oh wait ill just ask Quinn

"Hey Quinn wit up"

"Hey whats u……"

"No time for small talk. Where is Zoey"

"How am I suppose to know"

"Oh I don't know because shes your bestfriend right"

"Wait she didn't tell you"

"No tell me what"

"That we're not talking"

"This has something to do with that jerk your calling your boy friend right"

"What makes you think that"

"Because of the simple fact that no one likes him but you"

"Look its not my problem that shes jealous that I have a boy friend and she doesn't"

"Wait is that what he's feeding you. That shes jealous. Wow you might be smart but in school but when it comes to common since your dumb ass fuck."

"Im not about to li……"

"Whatever Quinn there's Zoey I gotta go. Hey Zoe wait up"

"Hey Chase"

"Ive been looking for you all day"

"Why whats up"

"Have you heard about the ski trip yet"

"Yea ive heard. Im not going"

"What why not"

"Because we're gonna be trapped in closed quarters with your sister and that thing shes calling her boy friend."

"Haha you call him a thing"

"Theres no other word worthy to discripb that thing"

"But I'll be ther and so will some of your other friends"

"I don't know Chase"

I had to make her go. She had to go. The whole reason I helped Logan with this stupid thing was because I thought it would give me a chance to show Zoey my charm.

"Come on Zoe. How am I suppose to make up that date I owe you if you don't go. Besides ill make sure as long as your with me that Quinn or her thing comes no where near us."

A big smile spread across her face

"And what about when im not with you"

"Well then I guess your just gonna have to spend all your time with me"

"Haha ok I think I can deal with that"

"So you will go then"

"Yea I'll go"

"Ok good"

"Haha ok see you later"

"bye"

"bye"

{Later that day}

Quinn's POV

I had just got done eating and was heading up stairs when there was a knock on the door. Damnit why is it always when you get at the top of the stairs that people deciede to show up. This time they beat on the door really hard. Almost like they were trying to beat it down. I got to the door and swung it open.

"What"

"Hey Quinn" what the fuck is Logan doing at my door

"What the fuck are you doing here" he looked at me with a big grin on his face. A micheavous grin that told me he was up to something.

"Im here to put you to bed" at that point I gave him my best glare. I knew he was up to something but I can tell you right now nothing will be up on that boy as long as he's in front of me

"Your not funny Logan"

"By the end of this visit you will think I am and you'll be calling me by a different name"

"And what might that be"

"Daddy" he walked right pass me and up the stairs

"So where are we doing this"

"Whoa we aren't doing anything"

"But you know you want me babe"

"If you don't get your ass back down these damn stairs"

"Awwwww is it your first time. Do you want me to hold your hand" he made a face at me like he was smpthaizing with me over something. I was gonna kill and he knew that to. Next thing I knew he took of running down the hall to my room.

When I walked in my room Logan was sitting at my computer desk. He had a smirk on his face that was so sexy but I will control myself. I have a boyfriend. Nothing will happen. He began searching his bag for something.

"What are you doing"

"Hello im making the slips genius"

"Wasn't that suppose to be yesterday"

"Clearly if you for got to put on something that wouldn't cover you if you tried to do a jumping jack. I looked down to see myself in my favourite purple booty shorts and a pink and green tank. I covered myself as quick as I could and grabbed a shirt and ran out.

Logan's POV

Quinn ran out of the room so quick you would have thought there was a fire. I continued to find my form and scan in onto the computer screen. When it appeared I began to scan the school crest on a blank sheet. Shortly after I began brainstorming how I would make it sound legitamit. I started the paper of with the usual. I give permission to my child blah blah. Safety at the ski lodge blah blah.

"That doesn't even sound believable" I jumped out of the chair. I hadn't heard her come in. She now had on a long shirt that covered her body completely.

"What part of it"

"The last paragraph pretty much"

"Well what should I put instead"

"Here watch out. I'll do it" I got up and watched as she typed vigiorously. Ten minutes later she was done and she printer a copy for me to look at. It really did look real.

"Thanks Quinn"

"Yea yea whatever so how many do you need"

"100"

"Copies. Wha…..how many people do you plan on inviting"

"Didn't I already explain this part to you. THE WHOLE SCHOOL"

"Hey im just asking how many people will be there chill out"

"Hey don't worry about that. Just remember to bring your pretty ass there."

"Whoa wait did Logan Reese just call me pretty."

"You are pretty. I never told you that before."

"No? Why would you"

"Because its true" as I said this I began to move closer to her. There was something about her that was drawing me in.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"So?"

"So?"

at this point our bodies were touching. I could feel her heart beat speed up as I put my hand under her chin. I began to lean in when there was a knock on the door.

"Quinn?"

****************************************************************************

**so how many people love that cliff hanger right there. Sorry to admit it but as I was writing it I was laughing. Who's at the door. What will happen next. What do you want to happen next. Why don't you comment me and tell me so I know. ;-))**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Wish I did though**

**Mild language**

**Ok so I know I have to explain myself but I feel really bad that I didn't update all this time. 1****st**** my computer crashed then I tried to update from school but they blocked fan fic so I couldn't. Then I attempted to update from a friend's house but as you know friends can be distracting at times. Point is I'm really so and I hope this chapter kinda makes up for all the lost time.**

* * *

Quinn's POV

"Quinn ?"

Oh My God it's my dad. No why me. Just when our lips were about to touch my dad comes knocking at my door. Something like this would happen to me. I mean come on I was about to kiss Logan Reese that's not suppose to happen. I'm not even his type. But I don't have time to worry about that. I need somewhere for Logan to hide and fast because if my dad found him in here we are both going to die a very painful death.

"One second I ugh……….don't have any cloths on."

"Now that would be nice"

"Shut up Logan this is not the time to be a smartass. I don't know if you've noticed but my dad is outside that door and I'm sure he will have no problem killing you and me both. Now climb your ass out that window right now."

"Whoa what Logan Reese does not climb out of windows especially in this weather it would mess up my hair why can't I just hide in the closet or something."

"Well you better start climbing or I'm gonna start pushing."

"And where the hell do you except me to go."

"Chase's room."

"Ugh fine."

He ran toward the window and started to open it. He grabbed on to the window ceil and before he climbed out he turned around and kissed me fiercely. There was so much passion in this kiss that I felt my body warm up. Instantly when he pulled away I was still shocked.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." He said

I could still see the passion in his eyes as he swung over the railing to Chase's room.

Chase's POV

I was sitting at my desk when all of sudden a pair of legs came toward me. Who the hell was climbing through my window and what the fuck could I hit them with. All of a sudden I see Logan's face smirking at me.

"What up man."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing just chilling." He said in his usual smartass tone of voice.

"How the hell did you get up here?"

"I was in Quinn's room"

This is when I got pissed. What the fuck was he doing in my sister's room? I stood up and start to walk toward him with my fist clinched.

"And exactly what the fuck were you doing in there?"

"Whoa man just chill I was just making the permission slips. Remember? You know for the trip."

"Then why are you climbing in my window."

"Because your dad showed up at the door and I would rather NOT die."

I guess I could understand that. My dad would kill Quinn and Logan both if he found them in there.

"So nothing happened."

"No man I told you I'm trying NOT TO DIE!!!"

"Ok man just making sure"

"I would never do anything like that that's your sister man I know what territory I'm not a loud in."

"Good"

*Later on that night*

Logan's POV

I know I told Chase that I wouldn't go there but I can't help it. Something about here pulls me in. And it's not how I look at other girls. Its more than sexual it's not even in the least bit sexual. I know that if I opened up to Quinn she would understand me like no other girl will. But how do I get Chase to understand that. I need to at least know what Quinn is thinking.

Quinn's POV

I was sitting on my bed texting Josh when I heard a ding come from my computer alerting me there was someone who was trying to send me a web chat. Who could possibly want to chat with me this late? The only people I chat with are Josh, dad (only when he is on business trips) and Zoey so I had no idea who it could be. I got up to go check the screen when none other than Logan's face appeared before me.

"Hey"

"How the hell did you get my chat address?"

"I can't get a hi back."

"Fine. Hi Logan."

"There we go" he said with a smile

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"And what was that again?"

"How did you get my web address?"

"Zoey has you on her chat list"

"Oh right"

"So what are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Quinn do you not remember me kissing you today?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well actually it has to do with why I'm talking to you right now"

"Really"

"Quinn I'm being nice here and all you can think about is am I up to something."

"Well are you?"

"Yes"

"And what might that be"

"Getting to know you better"

"And how many times have you used that line this week"

"Not once actually"

"Really"

"Yea really. I don't try to get to know those other girls. I actually want to know things about you"

"Why?"

"Because you're different"

"Really?"

"Yea of course you are."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Quinn?"

What the fuck man why does this always happen when I'm talking to Logan and even worst it's always when something good is about to happen.

"Ugh one second Logan"

"Wait I…….."

I got up to check and see what Chase wanted.

"Yes Chase what is it."

"Hey Quinn can I talk to you for a sec."

"Yea sure what's up?"

"Dad told you he is leaving for a couple of month's right."

"Yea I already know. Is that all you wanted?"

"Ugh well actually I wanted to know what Logan was doing in your room earlier?"

"Oh ugh he was just printing the slips for that trip thingy."

"And nothing happened right"

"Chase its Logan why the hell would anything happen between me and him?"

"Because he's Logan. Look I just want to make sure he didn't cross the line."

"No Chase don't worry you don't have to kill him. Nothing happened"

"Ok. You would tell me if he ever tried anything right"

"Yea sure I would if that's what you want"

"Just making sure"

He turned to walk toward his room and I closed my door. I walked back to my computer and noticed that Logan was no longer on the screen. His web cam was still on so he must have just went to grab something.

"Logan?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yea" he appeared on the screen then

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Huh?"

"He asked you if anything happened. Why didn't you tell him that I kissed you?"

"I don't know it wasn't that important for him to know. Besides I don't wanna have to explain to my dad why Chase got sent to jail for a life sentence"

"Oh"

At that point my phone vibrated and I started looking around to find it. I could see the glow from it on my bed. I went to grab it and sat back down at my computer. I'm pretty sure I had a worried look on my face. I could hear Logan ask me if I was ok but I couldn't answer. I can't believe I forgot about him. Oh no this is not good.

"Quinn will you answer me damn it? What's wrong?"

"It's Josh"

"Ok?"

"He's mad"

"How can you tell?"

"Because I have 10 missed calls and 6 text"

I know the texts waiting for me were not going to be him talking being the sweet guy im use to. He hated it when he felt like I ignored him and nothing could prepare me for what I he might say and that really scared me.

* * *

Ok so it's another cliff hanger. I know you must hate me but I promise I won't just leave you hanging for too long. Now can you plz review cause It would make me happy. :-))


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**I'd be rich if I did though**

**And life would be wonderful**

**But it's just ordinary for right now :-)**

* * *

Quinn's POV

Ugh! What am I going to do? If don't call him back he will be mad but at the same time if I call him back he will be mad.

"Well?" Logan asked

"Well what?"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"The hell if I know. He is going to kill me if he finds out I've been ignoring him for you"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"It means you're not his favorite person in the world"

"Well why don't you just wait to talk to him tomorrow"

"Because he will still be mad. I don't want him yelling at me in front of everyone."

"Oh come on he won't say anything to you in public. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would want people to know things about him"

Maybe Logan's right I mean Josh isn't the type of person to make a scene. He really doesn't want people knowing that much about him. I mean I barely know anything about him unless he feels comfortable telling me.

"Maybe your right Logan. He will most likely cool down by morning."

"Exactly so just get some rest and I will talk to you in the morning"

"Ok goodnight"

"Night sweetz"

My computer screen went blank and I began to shut it down. I got up to get in my bed when I realized Logan was comforting me a minute ago which is weird because that is not like Logan. I laid down in my bed and began to fall asleep. Not even realizing what was to be waiting for me when I woke up the next morning.

Logan's POV

I woke up extra early the next morning because I had a plan. I was going to surprise Quinn in a way that was sure to make her fall in love with me. Besides she's been with that jerk josh long enough. It was time for me to tell her how I felt. But 1st I had to go buy some Tiger Lilies because they are her favorite flower.

When I got to Quinn's house I was super nervous. This would be the second time this month I've had to climb through a window and like I said the 1st time I was not a window-climbing-through-wanna-be-spider-man I prefer leveled ground. But this had to be perfect so I had to suck it up.

I grabbed onto the ladder that was on the right side of the house. I was about to began the climb when I heard a door open.

"Damn it Chase hasn't left yet."

I made a running dash to the hedge next to me and hid inside. But my dumb ass didn't realize it was a thorn bush. And just my luck Chase was making life decisions and taking his sweet time to get in his car. Ugh man I wish he would hurry the fuck up.

Finally, twenty years later, Chase began to back out of the drive way. When I was sure he was at the corner I began to pull the thorns from my skin. I was covered in drops of blood and was so sore but I was determined to get up to Quinn's room. I made my way up the ladder and began to push her window open. I could see that she was still sleep so I snuck in all Sherlock Holmes like.

I made my way to her bed and looked at her. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I hated to have to wake her when she was in such a peaceful state.

"Quinn" I began to shake her a little.

"Quinn wake up sweetz"

I saw her eyes begin to flutter. When she opened her eyes completely she looked at me with shock.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Waking you up"

"Bu….but how did you get in"

"The window"

"Wha….are you serious you could of killed yourself"

"Yea…but I didn't so come on get up and get dressed."

"School doesn't start for another 2 hours"

"Yea but I thought that I could take you out for breakfast"

"Uh? Ok"

"Now come on chop chop we gotta get a move on it" Quinn looked at me with pure confusion.

"What?"

"Why are you doing all of this."

"Because I want to."

"But why? Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because 1st your comforting me last night now showing up in my bedroom early in the morning with my favorite flowers and offering to take me out to breakfast."

"So what am I not suppose to do things like that for you."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"But I could be."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means what I just said."

"Ok but I have a boyfriend."

"But I could be."

"And I don't believe in cheating."

"So don't"

"Ok what's that suppose to mean."

"Break up with him."

"Whoa! Wait! WHAT?!?!"

"Dump him Quinn. You know you don't have to put up with him."

"He is not that bad. And anyway where is all of this coming from. I mean seriously Logan I would never expect you to be going after someone like me."

"You must think very little of me Quinn. Look why don't we just drop this for now and go eat."

"So you think wanna drop it now. After all of this? Your gonna just give up."

"Oh I don't know where you got that from but I'm not giving up. One of these days he will mess up Quinn and I will be there. That is unless I think I don't have a chance in hell."

"And what makes you think you do."

"By the way you're looking at me right now."

"Umm maybe we should go eat now."

"Ok lets."

I grabbed Quinn's hand and began to pull her out of her room. This morning was going to be perfect. Quinn would be mine. I was determined to have her and get rid of that selfish pig Josh.

*After Breakfast*

*Back at School*

*Quinn's POV"

Omg I really thought Logan was kidding when we were back in my room, but he wasn't. After we left my house he took me to some expensive café on the other side of town. And he was ready to buy me the whole thing if I wanted. But luckily he didn't. And even weirder the whole time he was holding my hand. It was like I never wanted him to let go either and he didn't, even when he was driving. We got all the way back to the school and everything was fine. Then we walked through the school doors laughing and still holding hands when I heard my name.

"Quinn?!?!?" I turned to find the person who had just spoke. And just my luck it was josh. He rushed up to us and looked at me with so much rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm………We………..Logan offered to give me a rise to school since Chase had to be here early."

"Then why the hell are you holding hands." I looked at Logan with fear. I didn't have an excuse. But from the look on Logan's face he had some kind of idea."

"Look man chill alright we had the top down and Quinn got cold. I started to make fun of her and she kept slapping me so I grabbed her hand. Plain and Simple."

Josh looked like he didn't believe a word of what Logan had just said.

"Come on Quinn were gonna be late." He grabbed my arm so fiercely that I thought he was going to dislocate it. As he was pulling me along he was talking in a hushed voice to himself. I noticed that he was pulling me in a direction that wasn't where my class was.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up" he then pulled me into a hallway and threw me against a locker

"You sit here not replying to any of my text or calls. Then you walk in here with him and expect me to believe that he was giving you a ride?"

I went to reply when he grabbed me by my hair and threw my head against the locker again.

"Don't you dare speak" he raised his hand and slapped me across my face. I could feel my cheek heat up and the tears began to swell into my eyes.

"You stupid bitch. Did you fuck him? Huh did you. I know you did you stupid slut."

"I didn't…….."

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up." He balled up his fist and punched me in the face and stomach. I fell to the ground and broke out in tears.

"I can't even look at you."

I stayed there for so long I lost track of time. I can't believe it. This couldn't have happened. This was a bad dream. I would wake up and everything would be just fine. But I knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

**Ok so this is not that long I know but I thought I should make up for not updating in a while. All I can say is writers block is hard but once you get back its like you can't stop writing. So now you know what you should do. Go comment so I know how good or bad this chappy is ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this is a little rant before the story. To start thx for the reviews they really mean a lot. Now I kinda wanna explain the ending of chapter 12. I know throughout the story I have mentioned how rude and evil josh is but I haven't really got the chance to show it. That's why I picked the ending that I did. So now in joy chapter 13. ;-)**

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**But if I did it would still be on**

**Because I can do that**

**Because I own it! DUH!**

**But I don't**

* * *

Quinn's POV

I lay there in the middle of the hall completely still. How could this happen to someone like me. I have never done anything to deserve this but yet I'm here. Not knowing what to think of myself. I hear someone walking down the hall but I can't make myself get up. I'm in too much pain. I hear the gasp as someone realizes I'm here. The voice was what I was not expecting.

"Oh my god Quinn. Is that you what happened?" I couldn't bring myself to reply I just laid there with my eyes closed, tears still running down my face.

"Oh my god help me. Someone help please……….please oh my god Quinn it's ok. Everything will be ok I promise I'm going to get you help."

Logan's POV

I was sitting in class talking to Michael and Chase when all of a sudden the intercom came on.

"Attention teachers this is Principal Taylor. At this time we are now in a shelter in place. Please lock all doors and follow the procedures. Thank you."

At that point everyone began to play the guessing game of what could have happened. I on the other hand kept talking. Most likely all that happened was some crazy parent came up here drunk. While Michael and I were talking I looked over at that jerk Josh. He had a look of worry on his face. Oh maybe if we are lucky it's his mom that's in the office going off. But from the look on his face it wasn't that.

I looked over to Chase smiling down at his phone.

"What's up man? Why you wearing the Cheshire cat smile."

"Zoey just texted me."

"Well what did she say man?" Michael asked

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm guess things are going well."

"Of course it is." From the look on Chase's face when he opened the text things weren't going that well.

"Well what did she say?"

"I need to leave. NOW!"

"Whoa wait what. Dude did you not hear the announcement it's a lock down you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I DON'T CARE. I NEED TO LEAVE NOW."

"Ok calm down just tell us what happened and we'll find a way out of here."

"It's Quinn." I couldn't think straight after that.

"What happened?" Michael ask

"She's at the hospital. Zoey said that's why were on a lock down. The school is trying to find out what happened."

"Well is she ok?" that was the only thing I could think of asking

"What kind of question is that Logan? She's in a damn hospital of course she's not ok."

I could see why Chase was getting mad so I didn't yell back. How could this have happened though? I just saw Quinn before 1st period. She looked just fine before she……..

"YOU" I knew right away what had happened and no one could tell me any different. I walked up to his desk and pulled him up by his collar.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying. He hurt her. I know he did. That stupid fucking bastard put the one girl I think of the most in the hospital. I couldn't help but do anything but punch the shit out of him. Over and over again. Chase and Michael ran over to me and tried to pull me off of him, but it wasn't an easy job. When I looked down at him he was covered in blood. The idea that he put his hands on Quinn made me sick. I had to see her. I didn't care about the stupid lock down or how much trouble I would get in I was going to see her.

Chase's POV

When I saw Logan attack Josh I didn't know what to think. I mean I didn't like Josh with my sister but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions and beat the shit out of him for it. But I know there was something I was missing. The way Logan was talking about Quinn. It just didn't seem right. It was like he cared for her or something. At this point I really didn't know what to think. My baby sister was in the hospital, Logan is fighting her boyfriend and on top of that I can't leave this damn school because of this damn lock down. I just needed to sit down and think. There had to be some way I could leave.

Zoey's POV

Being at the hospital just didn't seem right. I mean I hadn't talked to Quinn in months now all of a sudden I was here at the hospital with her to make sure she was ok. The only thing I can't figure out is who would do something like this to Quinn. I mean most people don't like her boyfriend but I don't know anyone who doesn't like her.

"Can I speak to the family of Quinn?"

"Ugh I'm her sister. Is she ok?"

"She will be ok. You can go see her if you would like."

"Ummm…….ok."

I walked down the hall to Quinn's room. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see her. What if she didn't want to see me? I mean we really haven't said two words to each other in months. I peaked in through the window and saw Quinn looking up at the TV. I could see her wince so I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Quinn are you ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who brought you here"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"So"

"So how are you?"

"Fine"

"So do you remember what happened?"

"Yea"

"Well"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Quinn there gonna ask you what happened"

"And"

"And your gonna have to tell them"

"Why do you even care?"

"Oh I don't know because you're laying here in a hospital bed with a black eye and probably some more burses I can't see."

"Look why don't you just leave"

"Fine I will by the way Chase, Logan and Michael are on their way. So get ready to explain to them what happened."

At that point I really didn't care what a happened. I just wanted out of there. I walked out that door so quick I didn't even give her a chance to say anything.

Chase's POV

After an hour of sitting in that class room with the psycho and Logan we were finally allowed to leave the class. I immediately ran to my car with Michael and Logan on my tail. I jumped into my car while Michael jumped in Logan's car with him. We sped off from the school on our way to the hospital. I never thought we would get there so quickly but somehow we did and we didn't even get pulled over. We parked and ran all the way to the reception desk. Just when I was about to ask what room my sister was in I saw Zoey walking toward me.

"Hey Zoe. How is she? Is she ok."

"Yea she's fine. She's just as bitchy as before."

"Whoa what happened?"

"Nothing I was trying to ask her what happened and she wouldn't tell me. Then she told me to get out so I did. And now I'm taking my happy ass home."

"Ok Zoe just wait. I mean come on she's in a hospital bed because she just got beat up. Just give her a break I'm sure she is still emotionally from the whole thing."

"No you know what Chase I'm done with your sister. I have tried and tried and tried and yet she still treats me the same and you know what I'm tired of it. I don't care what she does and who she does it with anymore. As far as I'm concerned I will never be friends with Quinn again."

After that Zoey walked away and I can tell she was serious. Quinn had really messed up with Zoey and even worse who knows what this meant for me and Zoey. Would she still want to be with me even though she can't stand the sight of my sister?

"Ugh I swear this day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Come on man lets go check on your sister." Michael said

Quinn's POV

I heard another knock on the door. I really didn't want to see anyone right now. How was I suppose to explain this to anyone. This was completely embarrassing. I mean I got my ass beat by my boyfriend and even worse I didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Come in" Chase peaked his head through the door and had a look on his face that let me know I was in really bad condition.

"Oh my god. Quinn who did this."

"Chase I…."

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know who did this"

"Wait what do you mean you know I don't wanna talk about it"

"Zoey told me but that's not the point right now the point is someone hurt my little sister and I need to know who it is right now." He ran to my bed side as tears began to pour out of his eyes. There has only been a couple of times I've seen Chase cry but when I did see it it broke my heart more than anything in this world.

"Quinn please tell me" he held my hand and I began to cry. I knew as soon as he knew who it was things would never be the same. Logan and Michael walked into the room and saw the whole scene. I looked up at Logan and I knew that I had to tell Chase.

"It was Josh" Chase didn't say anything for a long time. He just sat there and looked into my eyes. I knew he was thinking of all the things he could do to him. He got up from his chair and his eyes went black.

"Everything will be ok Quinn"

"WAIT CHASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING." He didn't answer me. To be honesty I don't even think he heard me. He just zipped his jacket and walked out the door. He said something and Michael followed him out the door. Logan looked at me and looked towards the door.

"Hold on alright. I'll be right back."

"Logan….."

"Ill be right back Quinn don't worry I'm not leaving." He grabbed the door handle and left after Michael and Chase. He came back in after a couple of minutes and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What Happened?"

"I told Michael to call me if anything happened."

"Wait what do you expect to happened"

"I expect for Josh to be occupying one of these hospital beds barely being able to breathe."

"Don't say that"

"It's true"

"I said don't say that"

"Why are you standing up for him? He's the one who put you here Quinn and yet you sit here and act like it's no big deal."

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it like Quinn please let me know because clearly I don't understand. I thought this would be the last straw"

"Look I don't need you to preach to me Logan ok I'm scared."

"And like I wasn't do you know what it was like to sit in that class with that pig while Chase got the call that you were here. Do you know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't see there in a bad situation? I felt like killing him Quinn. I almost killed him Quinn. So excuse me if I understand where your brother is coming from. I know what he is feeling." From the look on his face I could tell he noticed he had got to me.

"Quinn I'm sorry"

"No I'm fine it's just that I'm scared of what Chase will do."

"Don't worry Quinn I'm sure things won't get that out of control"

"Are you sure"

"To be honesty no but I hope it doesn't"

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to upload. I finished this awhile back but I kept forgetting to update. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**Oh yea just because I like my dirty words {haha}**

**There maybe a few in here**

**Chase's POV**

**I wish that I could find the words to sum up how I felt when Quinn told me it was Josh but I can't. I knew there was something I didn't like about that kid but what was I suppose to do. Forbid my sister to date him yea right that would have just made her want to be with him more. I didn't know what I was going to do yet but I knew one thing. I had to find him. I walked out to my car and I could hear footsteps following me. Just when I was about to get in the car Michael grabbed my hand.**

"**Let go right now."**

"**No man what the fuck do you think you're doing."**

"**Look I really don't have time for this right now Michael just let me go."**

"**Will you just think straight for five minutes please? Do you really think that Josh is just gonna be sitting around waiting for you to show up and kick his ass. I'm sorry to tell you dude but it ain't about to happen."**

"**I don't give a fuck what you think is about to happen. All I know is that jackass put his hands on my sister and I'm not about to let him get away with that."**

"**Then we go to the cops tell them and they will handle it."**

"**I don't need them to handle it. I want to handle it and I will. You can't possibly think I'm just going to sit here and let him get away with it."**

"**And who said he is getting away with anything. Yes I know you would love to go beat the shit out of him right now but just think. The school has plenty of cameras. At least one of them caught him hitting Quinn. If we go to the cops and tell them he will be in jail so quick he won't have time to start shitting bricks."**

"**So you think I should just let him go is that what you're saying." At this point I couldn't stop yelling. What does he mean go to the cops? I know they can handle it but so can I."Thanks Michael but I don't need any cops to handle this for me. I can do my own dirty work."**

"**So what now you go kick his ass fine go right ahead? But when they throw you in jail for it I don't want to hear shit about it"**

**I had to think about what he was saying. Would they really throw me in jail for protecting my sister? That would be stupid of course they wouldn't. And even if they did I didn't care she's my baby sister and it doesn't matter what they say I will fight for her till the end.**

"**Don't worry you won't"**

**Logan's POV**

**I still can't believe Quinn is standing up for that jackass. What is wrong with her? Does she really love him that much? Does the fact that he beat her in public mean nothing to her? Why can't she see what hes doing to her?**

"**Hey Quinn do you want anything."**

"**My throats a little dry"**

"**Ok you want some water or maybe a sprite or something?"**

"**Yea a sprite works thanks"**

"**Ok I'll be right back" I walked out into the hall way and almost slammed into Michael.**

"**Whoa man what are you doing here? I thought you were going with Chase."**

"**Naw hes being stupid so I just let him do whatever he wanted."**

"**Well I guess there family is just being really difficult today"**

"**Quinn still won't talk"**

"**Naw she just keeps saying how she's scared"**

"**Well maybe she is man"**

"**I know she is but why be afraid of me. All I wanna do is make sure she's safe."**

"**Yea well just give her some time"**

"**Yea I guess that's all I can do right now. Come with me to the café so I can get her a soda"**

**Quinn's POV**

**I felt so grateful when I got Logan out of the room. I just needed time to think about everything. Without someone pressuring me to make a decision. I know what Josh did was wrong but I can't help but feel like it had something to do with me. Like there was some way I could have avoided all of this crap. I shouldn't have showed up with Logan. It was my own fault. I let him hold my hand even though I knew it wasn't right. I led Logan on and that's why Josh got so mad. I need to just apologize to Josh. Let him know that I really didn't do anything. But how can I do that knowing I wanted Logan to hold my hand the whole time we were together. As soon as the door opened though, I knew I had to come up with some answer.**

**Chase's POV**

**I pulled up down the street from Josh's house but didn't see any cars out front. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 12:47. School hadn't got out yet but still I knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to just stick around. I reached for my keys and got out the car making my way to the house. I noticed as I got closer that all of the blinds were open so I decided to check and see who was inside. From the looks of the living room there was no one there and I couldn't hear any sounds from the outside. I looked over my shoulder before making my way to the back yard. If I was lucky I could catch the prick off guard and finish this once and for all. I went up to the back door and to my surprise it was unlocked. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that it looked like a tornado hit. So apparently he had been here and he decided to take his anger out the kitchen furniture. I walked towards the stairs and looked up. I still couldn't hear anything so I made my way up. When I got to the top of the landing I started to check all the rooms. I finally found his room with the door ajar. I stood outside cautiously then I took a deep breath. I pushed the door open ready to fight but didn't find anyone inside. Where the hell is this fucking kid? He wasn't in the bathroom he wasn't in the kitchen and he's not here. How the hell am I suppose to beat his ass when he's not here. I picked up my phone and called Logan. I had to tell him I could find this kid.**

"**Hey Logan"**

"**Hey Chase. What up?"**

"**Nothing is my sister ok"**

"**Yea she's fine I just came down to the café with Michael to get her something to drink. So how's beating up Josh going."**

"**Not good I can't find him."**

"**Wait what do you mean you can't find him?"**

"**I mean he's not at his house"**

"**Yea but dude school hasn't even got out yet he could be on his way home."**

"**No he's definitely been here. The kitchen is completely trashed."**

"**Well what are you gonna do then"**

"**Keep checking I guess. Where do you think a freak like him hangs out anyway?"**

"**Shit probably in some dungeon"**

"**Yea cause those are so easy to find."**

"**Well I'll hit you up if I can get anything out of your sister."**

"**Thanks man."**

**I hang up the phone and leave the house in the exact way I found it. Find Josh is not going to be easy, especially since he doesn't have any friends besides my sister. I guess the best thing to do is just drive around and see if I run into him.**

**Logan's POV**

**As Michael and I walked back up to Quinn's floor I can't help but think of where Josh could be, but I'm not going to figure it out by myself. Michael and I make our way to Quinn's room when we hear talking coming from inside. I look at Michael and he just shrugs. I lean over to look through the window and I can't believe what I see. My next movements came before I could even realize what I was doing. I burst through the door and I swear it was like the devil incarnated was standing in front of me. I thought my eyes were fooling me at first. Why would someone beat up their girlfriend just to show up here like nothing happened?**

**I looked over at Quinn to see if she looked the same as I had left her. She doesn't look any different besides the new addition to her bed. Josh is leaning against a pillow with his arm around her. In least than two seconds I was over there grabbing him by the neck.**

"**Who the fuck do you think you are"**

"**I think I'm the guy trying to check and see how my girlfriend is."**

"**Ugh no I think you're the guy who put her here. I also think you're the guy who better find out how to use his fucking feet and leave before I have you in one of these beds in critical condition."**

"**Logan stop its fine."**

**I can't help but look over at Quinn like she is a martian.**

"**Are you fucking joking right now? Do you have short term memory lost along with bruised and a broken nose. Quinn this bastard put you here and all you can say is its fine. It's not fucking fine and I'm not going to sit around and watch you get hurt again."**

"**Logan I understand that but this is my problem not any one else's. I talked to Josh and I explained to him that I know I should have let you grab my hand. I knew that Josh is a jealous person and him seeing me with you set him. I honestly can't blame anyone but myself for what happened."**

**All I could do was shake my head when Quinn said this. She has lost her mind. Josh made his way into this room and brain washed her into thinking that this is her fault.**

"**You know what Quinn do whatever the fuck you want. Now I see why Zoey was so mad when she left here. You are so delusional that you think that everything is really ok. And I personally don't have time to sit here and watch you destroy yourself. I love you a lot more than I've loved any other girl but I'm not going to sit here and watch this jackass put you in the hospital every fucking time he gets jealous."**

**I look at Josh and notice that he has a smug look on his face that I just want to wipe off but don't have the time to. When I look over at Quinn she actually looks hurt but I know as soon as I leave he will get in her head and change all of that. I turn and find Michael still standing by the door. I began to walk out then I just have to turn around to see if the girl I still love is in there but when I don't see the respond I'm looking for all I can do is take a deep breath.**

"**Have a nice life."**

**I walk through the door closing it behind me. But I know I can't just let this go. I pull my phone out and search my contacts.**

"**Hey man. What's up did she tell you anything?"**

"**She didn't have to he's here" **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Zoey 101**

**But I do own this story**

**Logan POV**

"**Hey man what up. Did she tell you anything?"**

"**She didn't have to he's here"**

**{Click}**

**I know it wasn't right for me to tell him that way but I am so mad. How could she do this to me? I love her. I was trying to fight for her and all she did was push me away and lay there in his arms like he did nothing. NOTHING! I loved her, but I guess in the end that didn't mean shit when she decided to fuck me over and chose him.**

**I turned to Michael and didn't really know what to say. He was my best friend and I know just by looking at me he could tell I was hurt.**

"**Come on man lets go"**

**Chase's POV**

**What the fuck did he mean he was there? Why the fuck was he there and why am I just now finding out about this. I turned my car around in the middle of the street and pushed the pedal to the floor. This would be the worst time ever to get pulled over but I felt like I couldn't get to that hospital fast enough. It's like my car was in the matrix and moving in slow motion. But I knew that when I got to that hospital all hell was going to break loose.**

**Quinn's POV**

**I knew when Logan walked out that door he was walking out of my life. I didn't know how, maybe it was the look he gave me. Something like a plea for me to give him a reason to stay. But I couldn't make myself. I loved him to but I couldn't let myself say it. I knew that he was only trying to protect me but still I chose to let him walk out that door. Now I'm left sitting here with Josh on my bed wondering if I could rewind time would I have told him to stay. Would I have let Logan love me the same way I loved him. And the more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't know the answer to that question. I just knew that the pain in my chest that was caused when he walked out that door wouldn't go away until he walked back in it. **

**I think Josh could tell something was wrong. He looked at me like he knew I wasn't there. Like he knew my heart and soul walked out that door when Logan did. As all of this ran across my mind he grabbed me by my chin turning my face to his. I knew by the look in his eyes that he loved me even if he had hit me earlier. He still loved me. But I could also tell by that look he knew I didn't love him. No matter how much he wanted me to or how hard I tried I just couldn't feel that way for him. And in that same instant his look turned to hatred. Just as a tear slipped out of my eye the door opened and with it my stomach dropped.**

"**So you've been here this whole time huh?"**

**We didn't answer I think he and I both knew it wasn't a answer he was looking for**

"**Chase what are yo…."**

"**Shut up Quinn. Just shut the fuck up"**

**Chase's rag was obvious. I knew my brother like the back of my hand and I knew that he wanted to kill Josh now more than anything.**

"**You sit here in the bed with my sister acting as if nothing has happened. Like you aren't the reason why she's here. Huh."**

**Josh's face remained blank. It was like he wasn't worried about Chase at all and I think that's what finally set him off.**

"**You're a bitch you know that. You sit here acting like your better than us, you're not better than us your such a punk ass bitch that you chose to put your hands on a female. You….you know what get the fuck out."**

"**No. Your sister wants me here so I'm staying."**

**Just then the door opened and in walked in Zoey and Michael. What were they still doing here? I thought they left a long time ago.**

"**Ha no! DID YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME NO?"**

**At that point all hell broke loose. Chase crossed the length of the room within seconds. Grabbing Josh by the shirt Chase raised his fist and made it connect with Josh's face. All throughout the room a crake echoed. I started screaming for Chase to stop but he wouldn't. He just wouldn't stop hitting Josh. Every once and awhile another crake could be heard. After awhile Zoey and Michael finally acted and managed to pull Chase off at the same time a nurse chose to check in on me. She saw the scene and immediately turned around to go report it. Chase looked down and with no remorse began to make his way to the door. He looked at me with the coldest look that I've ever seen cross his eyes.**

"**I don't wanna hear another thing about him and I mean it. If he so much as says your name again he will be in a wheelchair permanently. You better handle it Quinn or I will."**

**He walked out the door followed by Michael and Zoey. But before Zoey could leave she turned around and gave me a look that was filled with so much sympathy. As soon as she closed the door behind her I looked down at Josh and broke out in tears. I couldn't handle this anymore. I turned on my side and cried until the nurse came back and took Josh into another room.**

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

**Zoey's POV**

**I sat across from Chase and I could tell he wasn't listening to me. I picked up the last bit of my bread stick and threw it at him.**

"**Your doing it again"**

"**What"**

"**Zoning out, ignoring me"**

"**I'm not ignoring you"**

"**Then what would you call it"**

"**I…ok fine I'm zoning out I can't help it"**

"**Thinking about your sister again"**

"**We don't have to talk about her"**

"**If you want to we can"**

"**But I know you don't like her so we don't have to talk about it"**

"**But I know you need me so I don't care if we talk about it"**

"**Zoey"**

"**Chase. Look just talk to me. I'm trying to be here for you but you won't let me."**

"**I don't know what you want me to do. I don't want to talk about anything I just want my dumbass sister to wake up."**

"**You know what fine just take me home"**

"**What. Why."**

"**Because you still don't get it. You won't let me in Chase and I don't think there's anything I can do to stop that."**

"**I don't need you to be here for me Zoey"**

"**And that's exactly why I'm leaving."**

**I got up from the table and made my way to the exit. As much as I wanted to turn around and answer Chase as he was screaming my name I knew it wouldn't change a thing.**

**Logan POV**

**I sat across from Lola and some part of me felt like this was right. I loved looking at her brown hair and those beautiful brown eyes. I think she would look good with glasses to if she wore them. The only thing that bothered me was that she talked about her acting so much. I'm mean she was passionate which was good but I was only use to listening to one girls passions. Just then Quinn walked in with that Nicole girl she was friends with. When she spotted me my heart dropped. Lola noticed Quinn at the same time **

"**You wanna leave?"**

"**No its fine just ignore her. Now keep talking. I wanna hear more about this play."**

"**Ok. Well it's called wicked and it's about….."**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was none other than Quinn**

"**Hey Lola. Logan can we talk"**

"**I don't have anything to say"**

"**Well I just figured….."**

"**Well whatever it is your wrong"**

"**Please Logan"**

**I took a deep breath then looked over at Lola and rolled my eyes**

"**Give me a minute"**

"**Ok" she said with a smile**

**Quinn's POV**

**Logan walked up to me and didn't even look me in the eyes. It was like he was searching for someone the way he was acting.**

"**I broke up with Josh"**

"**Why? You didn't want to have a permanent room in the hospital"**

**His sarcasm hurt. He never use to act like this with me before.**

"**I realized that all the things you guys said was right."**

"**Well that's good for you. Hope your bruises heal ok"**

"**Logan will you wait a minute"**

"**Why"**

"**Because I love you"**

"**Oh now you love me. Look Quinn I don't have time to play your little games so if your done."**

"**What happened to us?"**

"**You chose the wrong guy that's what happened."**

"**I didn't choose anyone."**

"**Really cause I think if you would have chose me I would have never left that hospital room two weeks ago."**

"**I never wanted you to leave."**

"**Then you should have stopped me"**

**And with that he walked away from me again. When Nicole walked back up to me I started to cry."**

"**Are you ok"**

"**No. why can't he understand I was scared. I told him I loved him and he acted like he doesn't even care."**

"**He does sweetie. Hes just hurt right now. Give him time Quinn he'll come back."**

"**I hope your right"**

**I looked over at Logan sitting there laughing with Lola with his arm around her. He didn't realize yet that maybe right now he hated me but I would get him back.**

**I had to get him back.**

**Ok that's the end guy now I will be making a sequel to this because it does have an ending that's like well what could happen next. I don't know when I will get a chance to put it up but I will try my hardest to do it soon thanks for reading. Comment please. :-)**


	16. Sequel

**Ok I keep getting a lot of reviews and messages asking me to add more. So just in case you didn't know there is a sequel on my profile I havent updated in a while but I am in the process of doing so. So if you want more of the Quinn and Logan drama go to my profile and start reading maybe love. I will update shortly I promise. :-)**


End file.
